The present invention relates to an actuating device in a toy-track assembly for the mechanical shifting of a track shifting device by a vehicle travelling on a track segment in a defined travelling direction. Such a track shifting device may be contained in a switch point, in a known manner. In the case of a track assembly with rails for sets of vehicle wheels the shifting device conventionally consists of a tongue device which in its simplest embodiments is manually actuated by means of a linkage.
When a vehicle travels on one of the two branches in the direction towards the switch point it is usually required that the tongue device be brought into a position which permits the smooth travelling past the switch point. In real track assemblies as well as in some toy-track assemblies where the associated vehicle is relatively heavy a shifting of the tongue device into a position which enables the smooth travelling past the switch point is not necessary since the first set of vehicle wheels opens the tongue forcibly for the corresponding direction, that is, it "cuts open" the switch point. However, such a forcible actuation of the switch point cannot be attained in a toy-track assembly if the vehicle is light weight and/or if excess friction or other hindrances of the tongue prevent its smooth movement. In such cases a derailing is almost unavoidable.
In addition, the afore-mentioned forcible actuation of the switch point cannot be realized if the track does not have rails or if the track is provided with additional elements for the movement of a vehicle such as a cog railway.